The Return Of The Suzaku Seven
by Mikoto Tribal
Summary: Miaka and Taka's son, Hikari, will finally discover the truth of "his" past.....


"The Return of the Suzaku Seven"  
  
(Please read and Review!!!Thankies! )  
  
Hikari looked at his reflection in the mirror. 'Just an ordinary middle school student in Tokyo', Was all he had ever seen. Hikari slipped his jacket on as he shut off the bathroom light and walked out to the main living area. As usual, his father, Taka, was reading the Thursday Newspaper. His mother, Miaka, was busy cooking the family breakfast ... as usual. 'Just another ordinary day' he told himself. But somehow, he felt that it wasn't. Something was different. He could feel it; down in the pit of his stomach. Today, something would happen.  
  
"Taka, Hikari, your breakfast is waiting on the table!"  
  
"Alright dear, we'll be right there." Taka said as he sat down his newspaper and looked at his son. "Hey..Hikari. You okay? You don't look to good, son. You sick?"  
  
"Huh!? Oh.no, I'm fine Dad. I was just thinking.."  
  
"About what son?"  
  
"Well, I had this really strange dream last night." Taka came up and rapped his arm around his son's shoulders.  
  
"Well, come to the table and you can tell us all about it." Hikari nodded as he followed his father into the dining room.  
  
"Morning sweety!" Miaka said cheerfully, giving Hikari a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Hikari had a dream last night and he wants to talk to us about it."  
  
"Oh sure! Sit down and tell us." As everyone seated themselves, Hikari began.  
  
"It was really weird.almost indescribable. I was in this forest.and it was really foggy, so I wasn't able to see very well. But all of a sudden I heard the people shouting a name. Not my name.but it sounded so familiar I responded to it."  
  
"What was the name?" Taka asked casually.  
  
"One I don't think I've ever heard before. Tamahome." At that Miaka sputtered on her coffee she was drinking.  
  
"What?" She said, bewildered.  
  
"I know, I haven't heard that name before. But it was so familiar. Anyways, all of a sudden these figures appear. I couldn't make out any of there faces.so it was kind of weird that I felt that I recognized them. How could I recognize them if I couldn't even see who they were?" Miaka and Taka both exchanged concerned glances but quickly turned back to there son. His father finally spoke.  
  
"When you're young, you have the strangest dreams. I remember having some really weird ones when I was around your age. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"But how do you explain me responding to 'Tamahome'?"  
  
"We...Don't know Hikari." Miaka said, clearing her throat. Hikari looked from one parent to the other.  
  
"You guys aren't telling me something." Miaka and Taka exchanged another glance. "Please.all I ask for is the truth." Taka sighed then rose from his seat.  
  
"Come with me over to the library Hikari.there's something I want to show you." Miaka rose quickly, rushing to Taka's side.  
  
"I'm coming too."  
  
..................  
  
As Hikari followed his parents down the block to the Library, he kept wondering why his mother looked so worried. He turned to look at her behind him. Yes, she looked very worried. More worried, in fact, than he had ever seen her. Finally his father stopped in front of him. They had reached the library doors. Taka pushed the doors open and ushered his family inside. As they entered the lobby, Miaka ran in front of Taka and pushed him back.  
  
"Taka, perhaps we shouldn't. He's doesn't have to know." Taka shook his head and grabbed Miaka's hands.  
  
"Miaka, this is for the best. He should know!"  
  
As his parents argued, Hikari had a strange feeling come over him. He felt strangely drawn somewhere, like something was calling him. He looked up to see a beautiful Red-Gold Feather float down from the ceiling. Hikari looked at his parents to see if they had seen it, but they were too busy arguing. He moved passed his fighting parents, up the flight of stairs. He followed the pulling sensation all the way up to the Reference section. Hikari hesitated as his hand rested on the doorknob, and after a few seconds he opened the door. Suddenly, he heard a loud, bird-like shriek come from above him. Hikari looked up to see a beautiful Phoenix float down before him. The Bird vanished around a corner of a book shelf . Hikari just sat there for a couple of seconds trying to take in what he had just seen. He walked around the bookshelf where the bird had disappeared. Nothing there. Hikari was just about to return to his parents when a book shot out of the shelf and fell to the floor. Hikari walked up and looked at it for a minute, studying it on the ground.  
  
"Hikari!" Both of his parents cried from behind him.  
  
"How did he know which one it was?" Taka asked under his breath.  
  
Miaka moved forward and picked up the old Chinese book. Miaka just sat there and stared at it for a long time. She finally spoke.  
  
"This is where it all began Hikari...Tamahome." Miaka spoke the name he had heard in his dream the night before.  
  
"Tamahome." He repeated. Miaka looked up at him.  
  
"You were named after him. Your full birth name is Hikari Tama Sukanami. Your middle name, Tama, is short for Tamahome."  
  
Hikari hadn't even made that kind of connection when he had heard the name. All he managed was a nod. Miaka sighed and turned her attention back to the book.  
  
"All my friends..Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Chiriko, Mitsukake..I wonder how they are doing.."  
  
"Woah!" Hikari gasped. "How.h..how do you know that!?"  
  
"Know what?" Miaka asked, confused.  
  
"I heard those names.in my dream. Remember I told you about those dark figures I couldn't make out.."  
  
"I know it..It had to be them, Miaka." Taka said walking up to stand next to his wife. He layed a gentle hand on the old book and looked her in the eyes.  
  
" They are trying to tell us something...maybe something is wrong in the book..Maybe.they are trying to warn us." Miaka nodded. "I hope they are alright." She said quietly.  
  
"Okay.could I request an explanation here." Hikaru asked. "What are you guys hiding from me?"  
  
"Nothing." Taka said.  
  
"Not anymore.." Miaka finished. "Here."  
  
She handed the book to her son. "Open it.and all will be explained." Hikari gave his mother a strange look but shrugged and did as she asked. He opened the book and that's all he could remember..  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hikari...Hikari? Are you awake now?" He heard his mother's voice as he opened his eyes. He was once again in the library lobby over by the check out counter. His parents were looming over him with worried expressions on their faces, joined by Yui and Tetseiya.  
  
"Huh? W..where did you guys come from?" Hikari asked them. Yui looked to Miaka and Taka.  
  
"I had a feeling you would end up telling him." Yui said with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered...remembered everything. Konan, the Suzaku seven, the Seiyuu Seven, his mother..the Priestess.  
  
"How come you never told me?" he looked to his parents. They both bowed their heads.  
  
"We didn't think you would be able to understand.not until now." Miaka said looking to her son. "Do you remember what the book told you."  
  
"Yeah.it showed me all the pictures.it was like watching a movie in fast forward.yet.I knew what was happening and I understood it all." He held his head in his hand. "I'm confused though."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" a voice came from behind the party, and they all turned, Startled.  
  
Standing their was a girl with long, light blue hair tied pack in cascading pigtails that hung down to her waist. A couple lose hairs stood up at her forehead. All of a sudden, images of Chichiri, the monk and Suzaku warrior, shot into his mind and flashed in and out as he stared at the now blushing girl. Hikari finally realized that he was staring rather rudely at her. He shook his head and tried to come to his senses. She smiled and held out a little glass of water for him. He took it with a thank you and washed it down.  
  
"I'm sorry If I'm intruding on you, but I just couldn't help but notice you. I am the assistant Librarian, so I figured I should help a customer in need." She giggled as she said the last few words.  
  
"Chichiri.." Hikari said without thinking. Everyone gave him a startled glance, including the young girl.  
  
"Uhhh.actually it's Kia...but.where.." Hikari looked at her.  
  
"Where what?"  
  
"Ummmm.nevermind." She said quickly, raising a hand to dismiss the question. "I really must be going..a school group just turned in a whole load of books and I have a lot of work to do today. I hope you get to feeling better sir." Kia said and then dashed away and around the corner.  
  
"I wonder if she knows she just passed her desk?" Yui said, helping Hikari to his feet. Miaka and Taka gave each other suspicious glances.  
  
"Hikari, why did you call her Chichiri?" Miaka asked, looking at her son.  
  
"Well, when I looked at her, an image shot in my mind..I mean, don't you guys find the resemblance a bit suspicious?" Taka asked.  
  
"Yeah, and how do you explain her getting all worked up whenever he did call her Chichiri. She looked a little..worried." Taka said, one hand on Miaka's shoulder.  
  
"She must know..about the book." Yui suggested.  
  
"Where did the book go anyway?" Hikari asked curiously.  
  
"We put it back up on the shelf." Taka said pointing up at the Reference Section.  
  
"...then why is it sitting behind you?" Hikari asked, pointing with a shaky finger, behind his father.  
  
Everyone turned quickly and looked behind them. Sure enough, there was The Universe of the Four Gods, lying on the ground..untouched... 


End file.
